The Talon
by ArcherBatGhost
Summary: Dick Grayson was never saved by Bruce Wayne and instead was taken by the Court of Owls. Now he is sent to try and kill Batman. He is captured and they try to help him but he is mentally unstable. Rated because of Bat Paranoia. Not Birdflash for later chapters. -Leo
1. Chapter 1

THE TALON

The Young Justice Team has a speedster, a Martian, Superman's clone and an Atlantean. Not a single human in sight, except of course Batman, but no one ever sees him. The only time the team sees him is for training and he's always broody and such.

"Mission briefing." Came Batman's voice over the loud speaker.

"What do you think the mission is?" asked Wally as they slowly walked to the terminal.

"Probably another cover, no contact mission." Conner replied.

The team walks into the room to see Batman at work on one of the holographic computers. On it is a picture of an owl like creature.

"Hey Bats, what's that?" Wally asks.

"Your mission."

"I was kidding."

"I wasn't."

"What is our mission, Batman?" Kaldur asks calmly.

"I have an assassin out for my head. I want you to find him and bring him to me."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Wally says enthusiastically

"I've called Green Arrow and asked for assistance. This mission will ot be easy. He is having his two sidekicks help as well and if the mission is a success they will be joining the team."

Just then Artemis and Red Arrow walk out of the zeta beam. As always they are bickering, until they see Batman.

"Everyone suit up and get ready for you mission. You will depart in 30 minutes."

Everyone runs to their rooms to change except Artemis and Red Arrow who are already in their uniforms.

"I had these made specifically for this mission. The one and only weakness of a Talon; is the cold."

He hands them both a quiver full of freeze arrows that freeze on contact.

"These should slow him down and weaken him enough for you to defeat him." 

The team enters then to see Batman handing over the arrows.

"Aqualad, once you have defeated him, inject him with this so he will not awaken until we want him to."

The team gets in the Bioship as the directions come on screen.

"You must work together to defeat the Talon. He is a formidable opponent that I barely took down, but if timed correctly it is possible."

-13th floor Wayne Enterprises-

"Miss Martian, set up the mind link."

*Everybody online*

Everyone replied as they made their way inside. Almost immediately an owl like person jumps down in front of them.

"The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die."

Artemis pulls out a freeze arrow and shoots at it but misses.

*Work together you two*

Red Arrow works his way behind the person and Artemis in front. They both shoot as the person dodges Red Arrow's shot but Artemis manages to hit it. He pauses for a second and gives Superboy an opportunity to grab him. He starts coughing as Red Arrow shots another arrow. As Artemis walks closer the Talon stabs her in the stomach with a knife. Superboy's grip loosens as the Talon hits hi in the face. Red Arrow aims but his string is cut as two knives embed themselves in his upper right arm and left shoulder. Artemis manages to throw an arrow at the Talon and cause him to pause long enough for Aqualad to inject what was in the needle. Superboy grabs Artemis, Aqualad grabs the Talon and Miss Martian helps Red Arrow as they all make their way to the Bioship. Aqualad straps the Talon on a table and grabs some arrows as Miss Martian takes them back to the Cave. Artemis lies on another table as Wally wraps her stomach until they can get to the Cave. Roy pulls out the knives and wraps his arms with Superboy's help.

"Hey Kaldur, can we take off his mask?" Wally asks.

"Wait to see what Batman wants."

"Come on, just a peek?"

"No."

-Mountain-

The team walks in to the terminal with the Talon in hands. A cough arises then calms as everyone looks at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Megan asks worriedly.

"When he attacked me, he seemed to be sick. I wasn't certain so, I figured, it takes longer for them to get over sickness. Therefore making it easier for you to take him down."  
"Can we take off his mask?"

Batman walks over and takes off the mask to reveal a boy no older than 13 with pale skin, raven black hair and sweat on his forehead. He coughs again but doesn't wake up.

"What's wrong with him?" Megan asks again.

"I believe he has pneumonia, but I'm not positive."

"Newmonawhatnow?" Wally asks.

Artemis finishes stitching herself up and walks over to Wally and slaps him upside the head.

"Pneumonia."

"So what? Can he die from it?" Conner asks

"Yes, he is slowly drowning."

"Man, harsh ay to die." Wally says.

"Is there any way to help him?" Artemis asks

"If we tear him soon' there is a chance."

"hat his survival chance?" Roy asks

"If he's been sick as long as I think . . . slim."

"Percentage of . . . "Wally begins

"15% chance."

"That's cutting it close." Wally says.

Everyone turns to look at him as he starts coughing again. Slowly his eyes open and look around. He tries to get way but Megan holds him with her telekinesis.

"Let go of me." he growls even though it rattles his voice.

"You're sick, let us help you." Megan begs

The Talon starts coughing again as his face turns red. The coughing continues until he coughs up some blood. Afterwards his breathing hitches as he takes short gasps. He starts shaking violently as his eyes roll into the back of his head.

**A/N: the first chapter is up. I've had this in a notebook since February and I'm just getting to typing it now. I have many more chapters already written that I will hopefully type up next week and I am setting up a schedule to update more consistently for you all. I am so grateful for my loyal readers that have been waiting patiently since forever. Hope this makes up a little for Traught Streetlife.**

**-Leo**


	2. Chapter 2

THE TALON

"Wally, oxygen! Kaldur, chest compressions! Superboy, hold his arms!" Batman orders.

Everyone else starts ripping off his armor as Wally places the mask over his mouth. Wally then preps the IV while Batman helps remove weapons and armor. AS soon as the plating around the Talon's wrist is ripped away Wally glides in the IV. On the monitor the beeping becomes softer and farther apart, until it goes completely flat line. Everything is silent as they stop working, staring at the screen. A quiet 'no' escapes the mouths of most of the Team. Eventually the monitor starts beeping; very faintly and far apart but it's enough. The Team works harder to save the 13 year old assassin.

He starts coughing as he tries to sit up. He yelps when his shoulder is pulled out of his socket from Superboy's superstrength. Batman pushes the Talon back down as Wally inserts another needle with a strong sedative. He calms down and opens his eyes. They set themselves on Batman as his hands reach for weapons he no longer possesses.

"Batman, The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die."

"Sorry kid, but it looks like you're fighting a losing battle."

The Talon looks to each person; calculating their abilities. Then he breaks free of Superboy's grip and jumps off the table. In the seconds of disarray he managed to grab some knives and a sword. The Team all runs at him but he jumps over them, running at Batman. Batman gets into a fighting stance only for the Talon to dodge let at the last second. He keeps running until he reaches a vent that he expertly climbs into.

"Get back here and fight!" Superboy yells in fury.

"I'll get him." Batman says as he pulls up the motion detectors, heat sensors, and the Cave's ventilation map.

"I see him." Wally says pointing at a moving dot. "I have a comm. In, just tell me where to go."

"Kid Flash he is heading towards the rec room."

"Got it."

Wally runs to the vent in the rec room and yanks it open only to see nothing.

"He's not here."

"He should be, the dot stopped." Batman informs.

"Wait I can hear him." Superboy says. He runs to the bathroom and see the Talon coming out of the vent using his good arm. Superboy grabs the Talon and waits for everyone to show up. Batman injects something again, as the Talons stops struggling with Superboy.

"I don't know how long that will last, so let's get him tied down before he wakes back up." Batman announces. He grabs the Talon and takes him to a bed in the infirmary. He grabs some cuffs and cuffs the Talon to the bed. Then he pulls straps out from under the mattress and tightens them over the body.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Wally asks.

"No. The Court of Owls gives their Talons pills that make them almost invincible but there are side effects. When they get sick, for one, it is harder for them to recover from it."

"But they are stronger, faster and if we hit them, it's like hitting a rock." Wally suggests.

"Yes. Now, I have to go back to the Batcave, but I want someone guarding him at all times. If there is a change in his condition, contact me immediately."

"I'll take first watch!" Wally yelled. He ran to the kitchen piling food in his arms. He gets back to the room and garbs a chair from the corner. Everyone else files out of the room and leaves Wally to do whatever.

**A/N: I understand it's not much but there is some fluff between Dickie Bird and Wally that I don't want to ruin this chapter with so in two weeks you will have some adorable fluff to coo over. But until then I am working on being more consistent in my stories. I just want to thank my loyal readers for staying with me. School's done for now so I am free to write till my heart dies. **

**-Leo**


	3. Chapter 3

The Talon ch3

Wally's POV

I sat in the chair for an hour and a half in dead silence. The kid lays on the bed and the only thing that even shows he's still alive is the constant beat of the heart monitor. I get up and pace for a little before I sit back down. I can't imagine what this kid has gone through. He's so young, and yet he was sent out to kill The Batman. He has to be good for that to even be remotely possible.

"I don't know if you can hear me but, I just want you to know, all we're trying to do is help you. I understand that you were trained to kill but, we won't hurt you. I can assume everything you've gone through has been traumatizing but you're still young. We can help change that. If you want, I mean." I say. Then it's quiet again.

He starts coughing again as I look up to see his heart monitor racing. But it all blows over quickly as he settles down and his heart beat evens out. And I sit in the silence some more.

After maybe two hours the kid's heart rate picks up. I stand over him as I see his eyes open. They are a beautiful blue with a tint of gold around the edges. His hair hangs in his face and some of it sticks to his forehead from his sweat. I head to the door to alert Batman when I hear him croak. I look back and see him desperately to get my attention. I walk back over to the bed as I hear him try to talk.

"Wait. . ."

"It's alright. We won't hurt you."

"No."

"What?"

"Help. . ."

He starts coughing some more. I see blood in his mouth start coming out. I unstrap him and turn him on his side as the blood pours out of his mouth. I press the panic button on the side of his bed that sends a signal to the Watchtower. Within minutes Black Canary comes rushing in. The Talon just keeps coughing as more blood comes out. Canary brings a bucket over to collect the blood but he stops coughing. His face is pale and his hair is plastered to his face from his sweat. I grab a towel and wipe off the blood from his mouth. His eyes close and the heart monitor starts slowing down. I place him down and start chest compressions as Canary calls Batman. Not even a minute passes before he comes through the doors, but that exact moment the monitor goes flatline for the second time today. I continue chest compressions as Canary places an oxygen mask over his mouth. Batman grabs the AED while Canary grabs me and drags me away from the boy.

"Wally, it's over."

"No. It can't. He has good inside him. I saw it.

"There's nothing more we can do."

"He has to survive. He has to."

"He's been sick for too long. There's nothing we can do to help him."

She walks down the hallway as I slide against the wall to the floor. I look at the door then feel arms wrap around me. I turn around to see Artemis sitting next to me.

"I heard what happened. I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"Fine. How's your stomach?"

"He didn't hit any major organs so with time the cut will heal and the stitches will come out. Until then I'm off missions though."

"I'm sorry."

"Wallace don't even start."

"Start what? Artie."

"Baywatch why do you always have to ruin these kinds of moments." Artemis stands up and storms out of the hallway as I'm left to my own thoughts once again.

No POV

Wally waited outside the med bay doors the entire night, not even getting up to get food. The Team got worried and brought food with them whenever they checked to see if there was any news. They would stay for a little before leaving once again. At two in the morning Wally wakes up to see Batman standing in front of him.

"Will he be alright?"

"He's in an induced coma but otherwise he is stable. I had to flush out all the liquid that had filled his lungs. One lung was completely full while the other was three quarters of the way full. When I deem him healthy enough not to flatline again we will take him out of the coma."

"Can I go see him?"

"Yes. I want you to keep an eye on him while I run some tests."

"Okay."

Wally walks into the room and sees a ghostly figure laying on the bed. He grabs its hand that is cool to the touch, but regaining some warmth.

"Why are we even trying to save you? You were sent to kill Batman." Wally asks the empty room, except for the one person who should have been dead.

**A/N: I am sticking to a specific calendar that I have. I am also doing the same with all my other stories so therefore I should be more consistent than I have been.**

**-Leo**


	4. Chapter 4

Talon ch4

"Why are we even trying to save you? You were sent to kill Batman." Wally asks the empty room, except for the one person who should be dead.

He knows no one will reply. Wally sits down in a chair and looks at the boy. Something sticks out of a pocket in the boy's clothes that Wally hadn't noticed earlier. He pulls it out and unrolls it to see a picture. It is obviously a picture of the boy before he became a Talon but the background is questionable. There is a big tent with clowns, animals, and people walking around. Maybe the boy was going to the circus? But the boy was wearing a uniform similar to the people behind him in the picture. Wally rolls it up and puts it in a slot in his wallet until he can ask the boy himself. Wally drifts off to sleep in the chair next to the boy on the bed.

Wally wakes up to someone shuffling about the room. He opens his eyes to see Batman checking the boy's vitals.

"So what're we gonna name him?"

"He is not a pet. He has a name."

"So What is his name?"

"Richard John Grayson or Dick."

Wally stands up and heads to the kitchen. No one expected him to come because they hadn't heard any news. They all bombarded him with questions until he put his hands up to quiet them.

"One at a time please."

"What happened?"

"He'll live, for now. I stayed outside the med bay until Batman woke me up at two. The Talon is in an induced coma until he recovers and Batman will take him out."

"What did Batman do? You know to bring the dead back to the living?"

"Well he had to pump everything out of his lungs. One lung was completely full and the other was three quarters full."

"What are we going to do with him?"

"Well I assume Batman will interrogate him. After that I don't know. The Talon is still young so we could help him learn the life of a hero."

"What are we supposed to call him?"

"I don't know. Batman didn't say."

Just then Wally's stomach rumbles rather loud and stops any other questions as everyone takes their seats. Wally sits down just as M'gann sets down a plate stacked with pancakes. Wally eats most of them and waits a little before eating more. His mind wanders to the lie he told the Team and from his encounter with the person behind the Talon.

After Wally was done eating (which was a while later) he went back to check on Dick. He was in the exact same shape as before. No one was around so he sits down in the chair and pulls out the picture. He looks closer at the uniforms. They say something but the picture is too grainy to read the words. The boy has to be only eight or so when it was taken and he's only 13 now. How could he have changed so much in the meager five years from this picture to now?

**A/N: ok so sorry I didn't update in Traught these few weeks. With natural disasters and life and simply writers block I need a little more time. Gemini is heading to Pennsylvania and leaving us for a week so no updates from them either. Work sucks, writing seems impossible and the only thing I seem to want to do is stuff my face with junk food so yeah. Happy Independence Day everyone. And good luck to those in the south with the hurricane. Hopefully they come through strong. **

**-Leo**


	5. Chapter 5

THE TALON Ch5

-Six weeks later-

Wally runs into the med bay to see Batman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter and Flash standing around Dick.

"Today is the day!"

"Yes, it is. If you would like to stay you may but stay out of the way."

"Yes sir."

Wally walks over to a corner and stands. He sees Batman grab a syringe as the other leaguers grab one of Dick's limbs. Batman injects the liquid as the boy starts waking up. As soon as his eyes open he stars to struggle. Batman grabs Dick's wrist and holds it down. Even with the leaguers holding him down he manages to sit up enough to see Wally. The pure terror in his eyes is enough to set Wally into motion. He walks up next to the bed and holds Dick's hand.

"It's okay. We won't hurt you."

"no." his eyes are off in a distant world.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm right here. I won't let them hurt you."

"No." He whimpers.

"Dickie-Bird. It's okay. No one can hurt you."

His eyes glaze over and his struggles stop as he stares at Wally. The leaguers loosen their grips on Dick. Before anyone can react Dick lunges toward Wally but instead of attacking he holds onto him in a tight hug. Wally holds Dick in his arms as the poor kid stars crying on his shoulder. Wally whispers sweet nothings to the kid as he slowly places him back on the bed. Wally holds him while the leaguers replace the straps on his ankles. The Talon releases Wally as he realizes what they're doing. He starts fighting as they push him down on the bed. Leven though he is tied down with no chance of escape the Talon continues his futile struggles.

"Enough." Batman orders.

"I won't tell you anything."

Martian Manhunter and Flash leave the room.

'Richard, it is in your best interest that you answer my questions."

"And it's in your best interest to just kill me if you don't want me to kill you first."

"We do not kill..."

"Then release me and the Court will kill me for failure."

"We want to help reform you."

"I don't want to change."

Black Canary looks to Batman and nods to the door. He leaves rather quickly as Wally takes his place.

"Richard, can you at least answer some of my questions?"

"Why should I?"

"Please, we just want to help you. You're obviously young."

"So, the Court found me and took me off the streets."

"How about you explain this picture?" Wally asks pulling the picture out of his wallet."Hey, give that back!"

"Explain."

"Yeesh, someone's not feelin' the aster."

"Excuse me, what?"

"That's a family picture okay? Now can I have it back?"

"What does it say on the uniform?"

"The Amazing Flying Graysons. It was a family act with my Aunt, Uncle, Cousin, Mother, Father and I. I was the youngest. Now I'm the only survivor."

"What happened to them" Black Canary butts in.  
"They were murdered. The Courts said I could find d the killer and get justice. Until Batman got him first. So I snuck into the prison and made it look like a suicide. Wasn't very hard."

"Why?" Wally chokes out."

"I needed to know he couldn't rip another family apart like mine."

"How?"

"He took off the nuts and bolts that held the line. I watched as my parents swung towards me but the line snapped and I watched them fall. I heard the crack they made when my entire family hit the ground."

Everything is silent as the occupants in the room take in all that they've just learned.

"I know that look. That's why I joined the Court, they didn't pity me. If that's all you're going to do, leave."

"Dick, you've obviously been through many traumatizing events. Please let me show you a normal life. No heroes, no Court, just tow friends having a normal life." Wally begs.

"Wally, it's too dangerous."

"Then the Team can come, we'll put a tracking device on him. Something, he deserves to choose the path of reform he takes."

"Could I go see my parents?" Dick pipes up. "I never go to see them while I was with the Court."

"Please Canary. Maybe they can help him decide. I'll keep a close eye on him. And M'gann can link us to him."

"You'll have to ask batman."

Wally runs out of the room leaving Canary with Dick.

"Look, Dick, I know you have a good side. I'm not completely sure since this is the first time I have been able to meet you away."

His eyes glimmer as he cracks an amazingly white smile. He sobers quickly though, noticing her apprehension.

"But-"

"However, from this short time I have suspicions to believe some mental instability.

"Bipolar disorder, depression, paranoia and multiple personality disorder, I know. Before my parents died they took me to the doctor because they noticed how I acted differently."

-Different part of Cave-

"Batman!"

"Kid Flash, what do you want?"

"If you say yes, Canary said we could."

"What is it, Wally?"

"Can the Team take Dick to see his parents? We can link to him; we'll put a tracker on him. We'll take every precaution."

"No."

"Come on. Please."

"No."

"He deserves to see if he wants to live a normal life before we throw him into the life of a hero."

"You must have the entire team agree, including Artemis and Roy."

"Thank you." Wally yells from the hallway.

Wally runs to the rec room to luckily see the whole team nervously awaiting any news about the Talon. They turn to Wally to see what's got him so excited.

"Hear me out and please say yes."

"What do you even want?" Artemis quips.

"We should talk about it with him."

Wally gets up and heads to the med bay with the others close behind him. Wally waits at the door as he hears Dick list off his mental illnesses.

"Bipolar Disorder, depression, paranoia, and multiple personality disorder-"

Wally stops listening and waits for the Team to join him. Canary walks out the door and yelps in surprise to see Wally standing outside eth door.

"Wally! You scared me."

"S-sorry, can we see him?"

"Yes."

The Team and Wally walk in to see the Talon lying on the bed.

"What did I get myself into?" He mutters thinking his is along.

"Hey so uhm, I need your help to convince the Team to let you go see your parents."

"Oh h-hey Wally, didn't know you were there."

"How?"

"Okay guys, so, Batman said we could take the Talon to show him the paths of reform he can choose from… if I can convince you. And the best way to do that, I thought, was for him to tell you about himself. Ask him questions and if you deem him semi-trustworthy please give him a chance."

"Wow Baywatch, even for you that's deep." Artemis scoffs.

"Why do you want to help me?" Dick asks to Wally

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

There was an awkward silence as everyone tried to think of questions.

"Okay," Wally states, "I'll start, what's your name?"

"You already know it."

"What does he mean?" Megan asks.  
"You've said my name multiple times."

"You lie to us!" Artemis exclaims.

**A/N: oh my Cheshire I am so sorry. I didn't get the update note this morning and I rushed to type this from my notebook and I decided because of my ignorance I would type two chapters into one for my complete stupidity. I am soooooo sorry and I plan on working extra hard to get a chapter of Traught up very soon. **

**-Leo**


	6. Chapter 6

The Talon Ch6

"No, no I would never lie to you!"

"Stop, both of you," Kaldur orders, "What is your name?"

"My name is Richard 'Dick' John Grayson."

"Ooh, where did you grow up?" Megan squeals.

"In the circus."

"What did you do in the circus?" Conner asks.

"My aunt, uncle, cousin, parents and I were a trapeze act."

"You said were. What happened to them?" Artemis asked.

"They died."

"How?" Roy asks

They fell, we all did an act without a net and a person took the nuts and bolts off. Before I could jump in the wires snapped and... They fell."

"What happened to you?" Artemis asks.

"I overheard some cops saying that no one would want a circus freak, so they would put me in the Juvenile Detention center but instead I ran. Three weeks later the Court took me in and trained me to be the Talon."

"Isn't there a nursery rhyme about the Talon in Gotham?"

"Beware the Court of Owls

That watches all the time

Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch

Behind granite and lime

They watch you at your hearth

They watch you in your bed

Speak not a whispered word of them

Or they'll send the Talon for your head."

"Okay that's a little creepy." Wally whimpers.

"It's supposed to be a nursery rhyme to keep kids from doing bad things in _GOTHAM_." Dick points out.

"I think he deserves the chance to see a normal life." Roy starts.

"I agree, but how can we be sure?" Artemis asks.

"I could read his mind... If you're alright with it, I mean?" Megan suggests.

"I-I don't know. The Court trained us to withstand mental obtrusion."

"Just relax and you will feel a nudge. Just let it in and it won't hurt."

"I'll try."

Megan's eyes start to glow white while everyone else watched Dick's reaction. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He winces slightly but it went undetected by the Team.

Dick's POV

'Breathe in, breathe out, calm, breathe in, breathe out, relax, breathe in, breathe out, open up, breathe in, breathe out.'

'Dick, I don't think that's helping.'

'Who is that?'

'It's me. Don't worry. Maybe think of a memory. It might help open up to me.'

'O-okay.'

I try to think of when the Court first took me in. Slowly an owl comes to my vision. I see it up in the trees. It turns into a human dressed as an owl. I look down at the ground and see lots of blood. I jump back just as the owl lands on the ground by the blood. It reaches up and removes the mask. The man looks at me and smiles slightly. I shuffle towards him and he holds his hand out. I back up and open my mouth but he cuts me off.

"It's alright, I've been watching you for sometime. We can help you get justice for what Zucco did. Come with me, and I'll train you."

"I-I don't know. Mami and Tati always said not to go with strangers."

"But I'm not a stranger, we're family. William Cobb. Come with me and we can feed you. It's going to get cold soon. You'll die out on the streets."

"Alright. Will the cops still be chasing me?"

"No, you'll be chasing the cops."

My eyebrow quirks up as I gently grab hold of his hand as he leads me through the forest. He leads me to a tunnel where he opens a secret door. He leads me down slippery, cold, stone stairs. Eventually we reach a room with lights and a table. There are people around the table with common clothing on.

"Ah, you have done it again Cobb. Well done. Go change."

"Yes sir. Richard go to that man in the blonde beard over there. He'll get you some food."

I make my way over as the man kneels down to be at eye level with me. He holds his hand out and shakes my hand with a strong grip.

"I'm Alexander Forman. You can call me whatever you like."

"R-Richard Grayson. But you can call me Dick."

"It's nice to meet you Dick. Would you like something to eat?"

I shake my head and Alexander grabs a plate and piles it high with some chicken, turkey, corn, mashed potatoes, carrots, broccoli, grapes and other various food items. He leads me over to a spot on the table and places my plate down. I climb into the chair and start inhaling the food.

"You were hungry. When was the last time you ate?"

"A few days ago when I found an apple core in a dumpster."

"Well eat until you're full. You'll begin training so you can take down you're parents killer."

I obediently eat everything on the plate and then some. Alexander leads me to a concrete room with a bed and a wardrobe. He shows me a connecting door that leads to a bathroom with a shower and toilet. He quietly closes the door as I look at the clothes in the wardrobe. Taking them out I head to the bathroom and shower for the first time in three weeks. Afterwards I brush my teeth and fall asleep feeling safe for once.

"Come on Richard, get up. It's time for training."

I bolt out of bed and grab a t-shirt and pair of shorts quickly pulling them on as I follow after the other kids. We walk into a large open room with cracks in the wall on one side and on the other a whole wall unit filled with weapons. We all stand in a line in front of a man as he looks at all of us.

"I am telling you now. Most of you, won't make it out of here alive."

**A/N: okay so it's a little short but, I've finally reached the end in my notebook so I had to type this up from my own little imagination that isn't dead. I've been awful at updating stuff and I just want to say sorry a million times over but I have something special for all of you that last week of August as long as I'm not dead from XC training. Can't wait, I am so out of shape though that it's going to suck. **

**-Leo**


End file.
